


Tales from the Nightsisters' Bakery

by notgeorgelucas



Series: The AU where Palpatine fell, Anakin didn't, and the Republic stands [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cupcakes, Donuts, Gen, Nightsisters, yoda is a donut fiend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: A Clone Wars AU slightly-longer-than-ten-second tale. Palpatine has fallen, Anakin hasn't, the Republic stands...so what's a former Sith/Nightsister/bounty hunter to do? Why, open up a bakery right around the corner from the Jedi Temple...





	

Asajj Ventress looked up from her display case. “Good morning. Welcome to Night…oh, it’s you, Kenobi.”

“Indeed. And a good morning to you, Asajj.” Obi Wan looked around the small shop. “I must say, I’m impressed. And more than a little surprised,” he added with an upturned eyebrow.

“Hey, I’ve gotta make a living, and bounty hunting wasn’t cutting it, not since Palpatine fell.”

“True. But this…?” He gazed at the display case, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “I’d have never guessed you had a gift for this.”

Ventress shrugged. “I guess I’m just full of surprises.”

“And my, quite a location you picked out,” Kenobi continued. “Right around the corner from the Temple.”

“What’s so surprising about that?” she retorted. “Your fellow Jedi are sugar addicts. You know how many times Windu’s been in here since I opened? And that little green guy…four times a day!”

“Yes, that does sound like Master Yoda,” Kenobi nodded.

“ So what’ll it be? I’ve got a special going on this week for Jedi. I call it the Darth Maul Sale.”

Kenobi blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

Her smile was pure poison. “Half off.”

****

“Hey, Ventress,” Anakin Skywalker called out as he strode through the entrance. “Obi Wan said your stuff was pretty good, so I…holy crap!”

“Ahh.” Mother Talzin smiled. “Young Skywalker. What may I do for you?”

It took him a few seconds to recover from the shock. “I thought you were dead.”

“Yes, you might say that…from a certain point of view.” She cackled for a full minute. “At any rate, I am filling in for my daughter while she is busy performing…important Nightsister rituals.”

“Mom, are you scaring the crap out of the customers again?” Ventress yelled from the back room. “I thought we discussed this! Hang on, I’ll be done in a minute!”

“Of course, of course,” Mother Talzin laughed. “Now then…how may I assist you? Perhaps one of our tasty donuts?”

“I don’t know,” he mused. “To be honest, I find your lack of sprinkles disturbing. And I’m not crazy about that green mist that keeps seeping out of them.”

“Picky, picky, picky.” MotherTalzin waved a spectral hand over the case. “Ahh, I know, perhaps this? It’s  our special today.”

Anakin sniffed it suspiciously. “A chocolate cupcake?”

“Oh, not just any kind of chocolate… **dark** chocolate. If only you knew the **flavor** of the dark side. Please, take one. It is, how do you say, ‘on the house’.” When Anakin hesitated, she learned forward. “You want it. Take it…give in to the temptation of the dark side, my handsome Jedi...” Despite himself he found himself reaching out for the cupcake, bringing it to his mouth and taking a deep bite…

“GAH!” He scowled as he spat the contents out. “What are you trying to do to me? This thing—it’s not dark chocolate! It’s burnt to a crisp!”

 **“ISN’T IT, THOUGH?”** Mother Talzin howled.

*****

 “Hello, Ventress,” Padmé Skywalker smiled as she walked into the shop, followed by her reluctant husband. “We’re here to pick up the…” She blinked in surprise. “Ahoska? You’re working here now?”

“Yeah,” the Togruta grinned. “I needed a job after leaving the Order, and after Asajj exorcised Mother Talzin, she was short on staff, so…” She glanced down at her data pad. “I’ll bet you’re here for the birthday cupcakes, right?”

“Yes,” Padmé beamed. “For Luke and Leia. We’re having a big party…you are coming, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Ahsoka smiled back. “Although I would have since certain former masters had forgotten to invite me in the first place..” She shot Anakin a mild glare and smiled at his discomfort. “Is this because I’m sharing a place with Asajj? I told you before, Master—it’s hard enough to get a place in the capital, and even harder to keep it! This way we’ve both got a roof over our heads and we can share expenses! She’s not trying to convert me to the Dark Side!”

“I still don’t like it,” Anakin muttered under his breath.

“You know, Anakin,” Padmé mused. “Our last nanny quit the other day…”

“No.”

“Anakin, don’t be unreasonable! The kids love Ahsoka, and even you have to admit no one could keep them safer. And they won’t be able to mind-control her like they did to poor Yakare!”

“The candy store agreed to drop the charges,” he grumbled under his breath. “And the last time we let her watch the kids, she took them to the park and let Luke play in the sandbox!”

“Anakin, Luke LOVES playing in the sand…” Padmé pleaded, rolling her eyes as she waited for the inevitable outburst…

“I HATE SAND!” Realizing the scene he was making, Anakin took a deep breath and calmed himself. “Besides, she’s living with Ventress! Who knows what evil influence she’s having over Ahsoka?”

“Woo-woo!” Ahsoka winked naughtily. She was rewarded with a deep crimson flush from her former Master. “Kidding, just kidding,” she assured him. “Look, we can discuss this later, okay? For now, here are your cupcakes!”

“Oh, they’re beautiful, Ahsoka!” Padmé declared. “What do you think, Anakin?”

“Well,” he said dubiously. “At least they aren’t leaking any green mist…”

Padmé rolled her eyes. “Ahsoka, thank you so much! Please be sure to thank Asajj for us! Anakin, why don’t you take these back to our rooms and put them where the kids won’t get into them? I need to get back to the Senate.”

“Where they can’t get into them?” he snorted. “Alderaan, maybe? And another thing--I don’t want that Corellian brat sneaking into the party uninvited!”

“I think he’s sweet,” Padmé replied serenely. “Leia likes him, too.”

“He smells like Wookie…”


End file.
